Together Forever
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: "..mulai sekarang, kita akan bersama, selamanya," - ficlet singkat anmitsu yang nano nano sebagai permintaan maaf. Tolong baca a/n didalam, ada pengumuman! :") Sho-ai!


**Together Forever**

Pair: Bahahaha. Anmitsu. Again (and maybe forever lol :") )

Genre: Fluff (?) , Angsty.. maybe? Ga tau udah bisa dikategorikan angsty apa belom sih :')

 **WARNING!** Sho-ai. **Please read A/N below :") ada pengumuman!**

Nah!

 **Happy Reading!**

Kau itu... berisik.

Setiap pagi, setiap saat. Kau selalu memanggil namaku.

'Yasusada' , 'Yasusada' , 'Hei~ Ya-su-sa-da~!'

Kau selalu membuat hariku berisik dengan suaramu.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanyamu sambil memeluk leherku dari belakang.

"Sudah. Bukannya tadi kita makan bersama?" jawabku sambil mencubit pipimu pelan, "Hei, Kiyomitsu~ Kau tambah.. hhmmh.."

Kau langsung melepaskan pelukanmu, menggembungkan pipimu, dan memajukan bibirmu setelah aku berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa? Tambah apa? Gendut?" tanyamu langsung dengan nada yang menandakan bahwa kau ngambek.

"…hmmhh," aku tidak menjawab.

"Moouu! Aku akan diet kok! Salahkan makanan musim ini yang enak-enak! Aku jadi seperti ini!" katamu sambil mendekatiku, "Ne, ne Yasusada! Temani aku diet! Ya? Yaaa?"

Kau mulai memeluk lenganku manja. Kebiasaanmu saat kau memohon sesuatu padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepalamu pelan,

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Yeeay! Yasusada memang baik! Kau adalah orang paling baik, paling kusayang di honmaru," katamu lagi sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu di lenganku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Ne ne, Yasusada. Nanti kita jalan-jalan ya? Aku ingin membeli cat kuku baru.. ah, aku juga ingin membelikanmu jepit rambut yang baru! Terus terus, aku juga ingin membelikan aruji sesuatu. Aku juga ingin membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Di dapur sudah hampir habis. Lalu.."

Sungguh.

Kau benar-benar berisik.

Tapi itu yang kusuka darimu. Kau membuat hari-hariku selalu cerah, tanpa rasa kesepian sedikitpun.

"..Ne, Yasusada! Kau mendengarkanku? Ya?" tanyamu lagi sambil memajukan bibirmu.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahmu. Lalu aku menciummu kilat, dan kau tersipu malu.

"Iya, aku mengikutimu. Terserah saja," aku tersenyum kepadamu, dan kau membalas senyumanku.

Ah.

Kiyomitsu, aku mencintaimu.

* * *

Kau itu.. perhatian.

Sangat perhatian.

"Yasusada, apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Yasusada, keringatmu aku seka ya,"

"Yasusada, apa kau ingin makan?"

"Yasusada, minum obat dulu ya,"

"Yasusada, apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Itu semua adalah kalimat yang setiap saat kau lontarkan padaku saat aku sakit. Kau merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kau memerlihatkan senyummu, sifat lucumu. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Terkadang aku berharap sakit untuk selamanya.

Namun harapanku berubah saat kau berkata sesuatu padaku ketika mengunjungiku pada malam hari.

"Yasusada, cepatlah sembuh. Aku kesepian kalau kau terbaring seperti ini terus.. aku ingin bermanja denganmu," katamu.

Mendengar itu, aku terdiam. Aku tersenyum lemah, lalu aku memegang pipimu lembut dengan tanganku.

"Besok, aku pasti sembuh. Tenanglah," jawabku.

Kau tersenyum, sambil memegang tanganku. Kau menutup matamu, dan semakin mengeratkan genggamanmu pada tanganku.

Kehangatan tubuh kita menyatu saat itu.

Itu adalah momen yang paling aku suka.

Aku, sangat mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Kau itu.. pemarah.

Kau mudah marah hanya karena perkara kecil. Kau sangat mudah mengambek padaku karena hal sepele.

"Kiyomitsu, kau marah..?"

"…"

Kau diam saja saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Kau tidak mau melihatku. Kau terus-terusan menekuk wajahmu sepanjang hari.

"Salahku apa, Kiyomitsu?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan darimu.

Kau diam lagi. Aku menghela napasku. Aku tak mengerti apa salahku kali ini.

"Kau melupakannya," katamu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau melupakan hari dimana kau datang ke honmaru! Padahal itu hari istimewa untukku! Hari ini aku membuatkan kue yang istimewa untukmu, tapi kau malah memakannya langsung tanpa berbicara apapun padaku! Kau malah sibuk mengurusi pedangmu! Moouuu! Aku marah!" katamu dengan nada tinggi sambil memukul-mukul lenganku.

..hei. Hanya karena itu?

Aku menghela napasku lagi, dan aku tersenyum kecil. Dasar. Kau memang terlalu sensitif.

"Haahh.. maafkan aku. Kau tahu kan aku mudah lupa? Maafkan aku," kataku sambil meraih tubuhmu, dan membawamu kedalam pelukan erat.

Kau tidak menolaknya. Kau semakin membenamkan wajahmu di dadaku. Kemudian, kau menggumam sesuatu,

"Berpacaranlah sana dengan pedang. Aku tidak lebih penting daripada pedangmu,"

Mendengarnya, aku tertawa kecil. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan memandang mata ruby indahmu itu, dan perlahan memegang kedua sisi kepalamu, menangkupkannya dengan telapak tanganku yang besar.

"Kau sangat penting bagiku, Kiyomitsu. Tentu saja. Jangan samakan dirimu dengan pedangku. Aku tidak mencintai pedangku. Aku mencintai seseorang yang bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Kashuu Kiyomitsu adalah hati, jiwa, nafas, dan hidup bagiku, bagi Yamatonokami Yasusada," kataku, sambil menempelkan kening kita.

Aku melihat kau mulai tersenyum. Kemudian kau memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Aku.. dimaafkan?" tanyaku.

Kau mengangguk.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu. Selamanya, aku ingin bersamamu seperti ini," kataku dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan kita.

"Aku juga, Yasusada. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"

* * *

Sekarang ini.

Hei, Kiyomitsu, jawablah.

Kenapa kau terbaring, Kiyomitsu?

Kenapa kau memakai yukata putih itu? Kemana yukata merahmu yang biasa kau pakai?

Kenapa kau daritadi diam saja? Aku rindu suara berisikmu itu disekitarku.

Kenapa kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu diperutmu? Hei, aku ingin tanganmu memelukku erat lagi. Peluklah aku.

Hei Kiyomitsu.

Kenapa wajah cantikmu harus ditutup dengan selembar kain putih itu? Kenapa kau menutupinya?

Hei Kiyomitsu, bangunlah.

Aku ingin kau bermanja padaku. Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku lagi. Panggil namaku setiap saat, Kiyomitsu. Aku juga merindukan kehangatan tubuhmu yang memelukku.

Aku mencoba memegang tanganmu yang saling bertautan satu sama lain itu.

Ah..

Kiyomitsu, kenapa tanganmu dingin dan kaku?

Kenapa? Kemana kehangatanmu biasanya?

Kenapa semua orang memandangmu dengan sedih? Kenapa semuanya menangis sambil memandangmu?

Kiyomitsu.. bangunlah. Hentikan tangisan mereka. Bukankah kau tidak suka melihat mereka menangis?

Ne..

"..Kiyomitsu. bangunlah.. Oh iya, aku punya dango yang sangat enak. Nanti kita makan bersama ya.. bangunlah. Kalau kau tak bangun, akan aku makan semua bagianmu, " aku berbicara mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dengan tanganmu.

Biasanya, saat aku berkata akan menghabiskan bagianmu, kau selalu marah dan berkata, "Hei! Kalau kau makan semua, aku tidak mau tanggung kau akan gendut, Yasusada!"

Tapi kali ini, kau diam saja. Kenapa? Hei Kiyomitsu. Marahlah padaku. Pukullah aku.

"..Kiyomitsu, kau jangan tidur terus. Hanataro rindu dengan sentuhanmu. Aku juga. Ayo bangun. Nanti kita tidur bersama dikamar, ya," aku terus berbicara kepadamu, berharap kau meresponku.

Tapi kau tetap diam. Diam seribu bahasa. Kain putih yang menutupi wajahmu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"..Yamatonokami san.. hentikan," aku mendengar Midare berkata dari belakangku.

"Tapi Midare, Kiyomitsu tidak boleh terus-terusan ti—"

"Kiyomitsu sudah mati," kali ini Nagasone yang memotong pembicaraanku.

Mati..?

"..Kiyomitsu," aku mulai memandang tubuhmu.

Dan air mataku mulai mengalir.

Ya, mati. Kiyomitsu sudah mati. Kau.. terbaring seperti ini karena kau sudah pergi.

Tak akan ada lagi tawamu disampingku. Tak ada lagi suara berisik dan cerewetmu. Tak ada yang khawatir denganku lagi. Tak ada yang menyisir rambutku lagi. Tak ada yang bermanja padaku lagi. Tak ada yang akan memaksaku untuk menemani berbelanja lagi. Tak ada lagi panggilan "Yasusada," atau "Yasusada, aku mencintaimu," .

Tak ada lagi.

Sudah pergi.

Kau sudah pergi.

Untuk selamanya.

Kau pembohong, Kiyomitsu. Kau bilang akan selamanya bersamaku. Tapi apa?

Kau meninggalkanku sendiri sekarang.

Kau curang.

Aku tak ingin sendiri.

Aku ingin bersamamu.

Sampai akhir.

* * *

Putih.

Aku melihat segala disekitarku putih.

Aku dimana?

Aku menoleh ke sembarang arah. Kemudian aku melihat sosok dengan yukata putih dan rambut coklat terurai panjang, dan mata merah ruby ada disampingku.

Itu kau. Kiyomitsu.

"Kau menyusulku?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Begitulah," kataku menjawabmu.

Kau tiba-tiba memelukku. Lalu berkata,

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan bersama. Selamanya,"

Aku tersenyum, dan balas memelukmu.

Kemudian aku menggandeng tanganmu, dan kita mulai berjalan bersama, ke satu arah. Berjalan lurus kedepan.

.

Meninggalkan tubuhku yang mendingin dengan perut terbelah dan bermandikan darah di belakang sana.

 **A/N**

Yahoo aruji. Saya up lagi huehehe. Dan saya mencoba untuk membuat ficlet yang – bagi saya—angsty. Tapi happy ending. Lol. :")

Bagaimana? Apakah ficlet ini angst nya sudah terasa? X'D saya mencoba menulis angsty lagi. Saya harap aruji bisa nge feel ya :") maafkan saya yang bukan spesialis angsty tapi nekat nulis angsty huahahaha.

Ficlet ini.. sebagai permintaan maaf *ditabok*. Karena kemungkinan saya akan up Chocolate Love tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat ini. Saya bulan ini penuh dengan kerjaan.. saya tidak bisa meluangkan waktu banyak untuk menulis Chocolate Love. Tolong maafkan saya *bow*. Ah tapi tentu saja, saya akan berusaha menulis Chocolate Love sedikit demi sedikit, dan jika sudah selesai, pasti akan langsung saya up. Tapi saya tidak yakin bisa cepat :") oleh karena itu, saya mohon kemaklumannya.

Terima kasih kepada aruji **Hunshine Delight** yang sudah memberi saya semangat dan respon positif, terima kasih! :") maafkan saya atas kabar buruk ini ya aruji :"" juga maaf kepada aruji yang setia menunggu kelanjutan ff saya..

Ini bukan kemauan saya, tapi tuntutan pekerjaan :"

Sekali lagi, maaf.

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
